Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, secondary (rechargeable) batteries refer to batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. They can be configured as single batteries or as battery packs in which multiple batteries are assembled and electrically connected as one unit.
While a small mobile device such as a cell phone can operate for a predetermined period of time by using an output and a capacity of a single battery, in high-power consumption applications such as an electric or hybrid vehicle (which has to operate long periods and requires high power) a battery pack is used to ensure sufficient power output and capacity. Output voltage or current can be increased according to the number of batteries included in the pack.